Me, My Baby and Him
by Horse-James-Book-Lily-Worm
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Kat has started school at Sky High, with her two month baby. She's struggling to get along, while falling in love, concealing the name of the father and trying not to get beat up.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around, gazing at the school, watching with interest the busy activities.

"Hello?" I turned around and saw a short chinese girl standing behind me. "I'm Suri. Are you the transfer student we have been expecting?"

"Ummm...I guess so. I'm Kat." I stuck out my hand, wishing with all my heart I didn't have to be here.

"Welcome to Sky High. I'm the class president here. What's your power?" I watched her as she spoke. Her words were pronounced. She wore a blue tank top and black jeans, contrasting with my gold sweater and blue jeans.

"I'm have three of the four elements, water, wind and fire. You?" I saw her eyes blink in surprise.

"I...can turn into a tigress..." She trailed off as she saw my belly move. I put a hand on my stomach, hoping my baby wouldn't move again.

"I have to go." I ran off, scolding my baby. I had readjusted my stomach to look like I was not pregnant, but it did not always work.

I ran into the school, looking for a adult, when I ran into someone. I looked up and dark eyes looked down at me...

**Hope that's ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warren's POV**

I looked down at the girl in front of me. Her blue eyes contrasted with the red and black hair. Her books had spilled everywhere. I mumbled a apology and raised my hand to push my hair back. I watched with surprised as she shrank away, as if she was expecting me to hit her. I quickly brought my hand down and helped her pick up her books.

**Kat's POV**

He had seen me shrink when he raised his hand.

"Shoot." I thought.

We gathered up my books and I kept walking, following the signs to the "office", which I soon found out was a rather large room with a couple of tables.

"Ummm...hello?" I tapped a lady on the back. "I'm Kat. I just transfered from..."

"Ohhh..." She interrupted me. "You're Kat. I've been expecting you. Come in here. I will give you some instructions."

She motioned to a door and I followed her into a real office.

"Yes, well..." She sat down and I followed her hand into a chair. "I'm Mrs. Spencer, your mentor here. I know all about your condition and am going to help you. Ahhh...here is your file. Two months pregant with a "super powered baby"? Has he shown any signs of powers?"

"Yes. He or she moves even though he is only two months along. He often kicks and causes little tremors in me or the grouns. Also, the weather responds to my emotions. I'm guessing it's him. Scans have shown that he is farther along than most babies, two months to be exact. He will come out about 1 month ahead of normal babies."

"I see." Mrs. Spencer kept writing on the notepad she had picked up. "And who is the father? A superhero?"

Her questioin startled me. How was I supposed to keep it a secret if I was married to him?

"He is a superhero, with weather powers. But, I am afraid I can not disclose his name. But, he fully supports my baby and well, I am married to him. We got married afater I got pregnant."

Later

I walked into the class room, wondering if the fake tattoo on me could readjust the my visual appearance so that I could appear not pregnant. Before, I had just moved my big sweater around.

"Hello? I'm Kat." I saw the teacher and approached him. Everybody was still milling around. The teacher directed me to a table and sat me down next to the guy with the dark eyes from earlier.

"You may sit next to Warren Peace for the rest of the year." The teacher, Mr. Mullen directed. He was the math Hero teacher. Somehow, I had been put in the Hero classes for the rest of my senior year.

"Hi." I whispered, my head down.

"Hey." The deep voice surprised me and I looked up into the dark eyes, then directed my gaze to the teacher trying to get the class's attention.

Later

I sat down at the only empty table and looked up when I voice startled me.

"Are you following me...?" The dark eyes were brimming with laughter. More laughter was held in those eyes then I had ever seen.

**I really have started to like this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Layla's POV**

When I saw a girl sitting with Warren and talking, I really wondered who she was.

_Not many can bewitch Warren into talking, so she must be special, _I thought.

"Hi. I'm Layla." I sat down next to Warren and smiled at her.

"I'm Kat. I just transfered." Her smile lit up her face and I could Warren and Zach glancing at her more than once.

"Nice to meet you. This is Zach, Will, Magenta, Ethan and W..." I motioned to the gang and stopped when she interrupted me.

"...Warren. I know."

_She must be a really cool girl to make him give up his name, _I thought.

"Yah. How do you know him?"

"We are in Math together. Anyway, nice meeting you guys, but Principal Powers wants to see me so I'll catch up with you guys in..." She glanced down at her schedual. "...Save the...whatever. I can't read the writing. Anyway, bye!"

She ran off to the office.

"Wow."

I heard the deep voice whisper and glanced at his red streaks.

"Yah." I heard Zach mutter back.

"Thank-you guys but you can shut up now." I told them. I watched as they looked down.

**Kat's POV**

I walked by the office, not knowing what I was doing. I kept walking, and talking to my baby.

"You know, I love you but I don't really love your daddy. He's nice and all, but...whoa!"

I stopped moving and glared at the melted lockers. What had happened here?

"MIss Transfer. Detention." I turned around to face a man wearing shorts.

"What? I don't know what happened here but..."

"You can walk to detention right now." I walked slowly away towards a room marked DETENTION. On my first day?

"Hello. I'm Principal Powers. This is detention. The room naturalizes all powers. See you later." A computerised voice spoke as I walked inside. Wait, no powers?

I stumbled in, because I could not see where I was going. A hand reached out and led me to a chair.

"Hello again." Warren.

"HI. Warren, is that you?" I turned my head towards the voice.

"I'm over here, Kat." I opened my eyes and tried to look at him. I think he noticed my eyes were sightless.

"What happened?"

"I'm blind."

"YOU'RE blind? Wait, what? How can you see me then?" HIs voice held a shocked note.

"I have another power, vision. I can see only if my power works, which in here it can't." My eyes looked up at him, but I could not see him.

"Your...tummy just moved."

"Oh, I guess the tattoo does not...never mind." I turned and we spent the rest of detention in silence.

When I escaped at the end, I ran towards my class, hoping I would not be late, using my "vision" to see.

**Opinions please. I like the story line but not the way I'm writing it. Oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, babe." Kat turned around to face her husband. "Want to go some where?"

"Nick. You and I know that you love someone else, that this is temperary until I have my baby." She glared at his strong features, blue eyes and blond hair.

"I know. And I also know that I can take my baby's mom out somewhere." He looked at her quizzically.

"You also know that we married because of my parents, who just have to be religious. I am due to have my baby in 5 or 6 months, so lets just try to work it out, ok? After I give birth, I'm gone. Excpet for the financial support." She had always been a sucker for blue eyes.

"Well, can I say hi to my son?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Wait, son? How do you know it's not a girl?"

"I just know."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

"Yes."

They teased back and forth, bantering with each other. They were not in love, but were they best of friends. In fact, they had been since first grade. Kat remembered the day she had told him she was pregnant.

Flashback

_Kat looked into his eyes, regretting to ruin the moment._

_"Nick, I have something to tell you. Something that will ruin our futures." Nick looked down at her._

_"Well, you know that night, when we both made a mistake. It was a very big mistake." Nick still was puzzled._

_"I'm pregnant." There. She had said it._

_NIck looked shocked. He blinked and looked away._

_"Are you sure? Are you sure it's mine?" When he spoke, his eyes held pain._

_"Yes. I'm sure. You can take a test if you want. But, I'm sure. And I'm keeping him." Kat looked up at him._

_He backed away and rubbed the back of his neck._

_"Keeping him? But, this will ruin your life, and mine."_

_"I'm keeping him." She had decided that a long time ago._

_"Ok. Do your parents know?" She shook her head._

_"I thought I would tell you first." She combed her hand through her fingers and blinked away tears. But, she couldn't hold back and started crying. Nick took her in his arms and started talking soothingly. _

_"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere. We will tell your parents and figure this out..."_

_End_

"Kat?" She snapped out of her memory to see her husband standing there.

"Lets go out, to a restraunt. I want chinese."

They hopped into the car and drove to a new place. She stepped out and looked at the sign proclaiming THE PAPER LANTERN.

They walked inside and sat down. She grabbed a menu and looked for rice and chicken.

"May I take your order?" A voice startled her. A voice she recognised. Warren.

She looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Warren? Hi. I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yah. Ummm...hi." She saw the two boys staring at each other and sensed the tension.

"Oh. Warren, this is my hus...boy...baby's...best friend. Nick, this is my math partner, lunch partner and detention part..." She trailed off when she saw Nick stare at her.

"Detention? Kat! Come on. Not on your first day."

"Yeah." She muttered and looked down at the table.

"Anyway, can I take your order?" She saw Warren's adam apple jump when he took Nick's order.

**OK, that's good enough.**


	5. Note

The chapter that was here before was for another story. sorry.

tobianne


	6. Chapter 5

Two weeks later

Warren's POV

Instead of thinking about or reading my text book in school, I thought about Kat's friend Nick. He had somehow mad me angry and jealous, 'though I could not understand why.

I went back to reading my book when I heard a shout, and saw Kat come running in, breathless.

"Sorry, sir, pant, pant, I slept in, pant, pant." Kat looked at the teacher.

"It's ok for today. But, do not let it happen again. You may sit next to Warren." Mrs. Goldfinch motioned to me. She sat down next to me. I looked at her face and noticed make-up covering up a bruise. I took my hand and ran it along the bruise. A tingling sensation went through me that I could not understand.

"What's this?" I asked her softly.

"I ran into a door." She muttered back.

"That is the worst lie of all time." I looked at her blushing.

"Well, someone slapped me. My sister. We do it all the time."

Kat's POV

I lied again, so that he would not worry. I thought back to the last night. We had had a nice dinner at home and then had gone to my parents house to see them. Nick had excused himself to make a phone call. That's when my dad had started hitting me, slapping me and punching me. My mom had tried to stop him, but he was intent on calling me as many names as he could.

Now I had to use makeup to cover the bruise up.

"Kat. What happened?" His voice broke through my thoughts.

I glared at him. Suddenly, I got mad. Furious, in fact.

'What do you care? You barely know me. You met me yesterday. Why should I tell you!" My voice had risen a level. The class stared at us. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I marched out of the room and started running.

Warren's POV

I stared into her eyes when she started talking to me. I could see whole emotions in them. Sadness, hurt, pain, tiredness. She was in trouble, somehow. But, being myself, I froze up.

I ignored her for two months.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Kat's POV

My stomach was big, and my baby was a fighter. I could tell. He would cause storms, according to my emotions, or tremors. Sometimes, buildings started falling. I could not control the thing inside of me. I was desperate.

One day, I walked in school, to find Warren standing by my locker. I frowned and turned around. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Kat, I need something. Come with me." He dragged me after him.

He turned to face me.

"Turn off your vision."

"Why should I?"

"Just do it. I need you to."

"Fine."

I turned off my vision and right away sensed the power coming off of someone.

"Blind super heroes can sense emotions when their visions are not working. I need you to find out where that is coming from."

I felt a sensation around me. My mind cleared all walls that were blocking me and gazed around. I felt the radiation and zoomed in on someone. I gazed at them in my mind and "switched on the "on" button of my vision". I quickly downloaded all the info of her I could with my newfound power.

"Her name is Suri. She is the school president. Something is making her vibrate." I opened my eyes and looked at Warren.

"Thanks." He turned around and then turned back. "By the way, I need files on your best friend."

He started down the hallway. I glared after him.

Lunch

Layla waved me over. I sat down next to her.

Suddenly…


End file.
